Boyd Fowler's House
Boyd Fowler's House is a location in Season Five of the Showtime series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. It’s the inherited home of a member of the Barrel Girl Gang who has lived there for twenty years. Address 283 Flower Street Miami, FL 33101 Summary * “Hello, Bandit” Dexter Morgan is vetting Boyd Fowler, a guy who works from 7:00 a.m. to 4 p.m. in dead animal pickup. Dexter parks near Boyd's house and walks down the side, where he finds a barrel filled with dead animals. He breaks into the house which has an old-fashioned decor. Looking around, he discovers a few things. The kitchen cabinets are filled with canned tuna, soup, and bread. There is a loaded handgun in a dresser drawer. Also, the attic door is locked, which Dexter finds strange. Suddenly, Boyd unexpectedly returns home for lunch. Dexter stealthily dodges Boyd, as Boyd moves around the house, listening to a self-motivation tape as he repeats, “Take It!” While avoiding him, Dexter discovers a lock of blonde hair, tagged as number eight. When Boyd goes into another room, Dexter slips out of the house. Later, Boyd is shown in his house cutting a lock of hair from an unconscious woman. He then places her in a barrel and electrocutes her. Meanwhile, Dexter finds five other barrels in a marsh, each holding a dead woman. * “Practically Perfect” Boyd returns home after escaping from Dexter. However, Dexter is already in his house, waiting for him. Boyd hears a noise, grabs his gun from a kitchen drawer, and flips on a light. Suddenly, Boyd hears his motivational CD playing and the distraction enables Dexter to inject him with M99. Dexter then improvises a kill room in Boyd’s dining room, using newspapers instead of plastic sheeting. When Boyd wakes, Dexter collects a blood slide and reminds Boyd of the women he has killed. He also tells Boyd that his wife was recently murdered, before stabbing him in the heart. Unfortunately, there is a witness to the kill -- Lumen Pierce, a woman who was being held captive by Boyd. This puts Dexter in an awkward situation. He can't kill her, since she's an innocent, but he can't let her go, because she knows his secret. (He imprisons her in an abandoned tourist center.) * “First Blood” After Dexter has set Lumen free, he returns to Boyd's house and discovers that the place has been trashed. Someone had broken in and searched through Boyd's papers. He notices a bloody print and tests it, finding that it belongs to Lumen who was in search of the identities of her rapists. * “Circle Us” Both Dexter and Lumen return to Boyd's house to remove all evidence of her having been there. She is fearful of the attic and experiences flashbacks of having been tied up there for two days. She tells Dexter that she chewed on the rope for hours until she could slip out of it, and that’s when she saw him kill Boyd. On the way out of the house, Dexter grabs Boyd's wallet from where he had left it. He plants it in Cole Harmon’s truck to divert suspicion away from Cole onto Boyd. During a second sweep of the truck, Vince Masuka finds Boyd’s wallet. Looking for evidence, the homicide team investigates Boyd’s house which becomes a crime scene. They find twelve numbered locks of hair, a large barrel, jumper cables, and the attic where girls were kept before they were killed by Boyd. Instantly, Boyd becomes the new prime suspect in the "Barrel Girls Case." Quote * “I knew you were fucked up the minute I laid eyes on you.” ~ Boyd to Dexter, while on his kill table Related Pages * Boyd Fowler * Lumen Pierce * Barrel Girl Gang * Barrel Girls Case Gallery Dexter parked outside Boyd's house 1.jpg|'Dexter, parked across from Boyd's house''' Dexter near Boyd's house 2.PNG|'Dexter approaches Boyd's house' Barrel of dead animals 4.PNG|'Barrel of dead animals' Dexter breaks into Boyd's house 5.PNG|'Dexter breaks into Boyd's house' Dexter inside Boyd's house 6.PNG|Dexter in Boyd's kitchen''' Boyd's cupboard 7.PNG|'''Inside the cupboards Boyd's dining table 8.PNG|'Dining area' Dexter finds gun in Boyd's house 9.PNG|'Loaded gun in a drawer' Photo of Boyd 10.PNG|'Photo of Boyd' Lock on Boyd's attic 11.PNG|'Lock on attic door' Boyd in kitchen 12.PNG|'Boyd home for lunch' Dexter hides from Boyd 13.PNG|'Dexter hides from Boyd' Dexter finds lock of hair 14.PNG|'Dexter finds lock of hair' Boyd, injected with M99 15.jpg|'Boyd, injected with M99' Dexter improvises a kill at Boyd's house.jpg|'Dexter improvises a kill room' Lumen witnesses Dexter kill Boyd 16.PNG|'Lumen witnesses Dexter kill Boyd' Dexter discovers Lumen Pierce.jpg|'Dexter discovers Lumen' Dexter finds Boyd's house in disarray 17.PNG|'Dexter finds Boyd's house in disarray' Blood on glass in Boyd's house 18.PNG|'Blood on broken window' Dexter and Lumen enter Boyd's attic 19.PNG|'Dexter and Lumen enter attic' Lumen remembers ordeal in attic 20.PNG|'Lumen flashbacks to her ordeal' Debra finds locks of hair 21.PNG|'Debra finds Boyd's trophies of hair' Barrel found at crime scene 22.PNG|'Barrel found at crime scene' Category:Locations Category:Season 5 locations Category:Residences Category:Crime Scenes Category:Indexter